Aero (Misfit)
Amber Arlen, known to most by her codename Aero, is a young woman and idealistic Misfit. After joining the organization in order to prevent destruction and death like that caused by Former Four, she showed immense promise in a case involving the Parasites alongside long-time friend Beam. First appearing in Issue 4 of Blank Out as a secondary character, Aero, alongside Beam, is now one of the two main heroes of Aero & Beam. Reception for the character has been positive. Appearance Aero has long, strawberry blonde hair tied up in a ponytail. Her skin is a pale white, and she has bright orange eyes, as well as an average build. Her shirt is orange and has a Shine Sprite on it, and she wears fingerless gloves on both hands, as well as orange boots and dark blue jeans. On missions, she wears the standard jet black Misfits suit of armor. History Early History Amber had a pretty happy childhood, being born in New York City to a fairly rich family of lawyers. Having a headstart in education, she excelled and was planning to go to college as an artist. During puberty, she came upon her aerokinetic powers, which her family encouraged her to keep secret for the good of the family name. She did so, but was able to find a confidant in fellow power wielder Eliza Baxter. Fantendo - Misfits at War Despite not being seen in the game, it's a big part of her backstory. During the events of the game, Amber was a witness to the destruction and misery caused by Former Four, losing her father in the attack. This motivated her to join the Misfits alongside her old friend Eliza (who took up the codename Beam) taking up the codename Aero after her powers. Blank Out Beam and Aero were quickly paired together as NewBirds, Aero being proud of her status and excited to move up the ranks, a contrast to the apathetic Beam. Put on a mission to take down the Parasites gang, they were kidnapped by gang leader Sable, who pit them against Blank as a test for her. Working together, the duo overcame Blank and brought her to justice, quickly letting her go once she explained the fight. Although the pair were taken off the case, they had grown closer and were allowed to move up to the Old School team of Misfits. Aero & Beam The duo quickly climbed up the ranks through several missions, growing closer throughout their downtime and their missions. Alongside a team of Blizzard, Mission, and Frostburn, they even uncovered a terrorist group known as E.N.D.O, who attempted to rid the world of superpowered individuals for good with a chemical weapon. After a climactic battle with their leader, the Director, they ended up taking down the operation. Beam confessed her feelings for Aero, as we learned that she too has had a crush on her best friend for years. They embraced and became girlfriends, receiving a promotion to Team Red for their services. Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Aero and Beam together are playable characters in the game. Personality Aero has two, mostly isolated sides. As a Misfit, she could be described as intimidating, always focusing and being on task, having a strong presence and not being scared of using her abilities or risking her life for a mission and getting upset if someone doesn't take the objective seriously. In her free time though, she's rather friendly and laid back, enjoying reading and drawing or grabbing a drink with her friends. Abilities Aero can control the wind and air, allowing her to push or pull objects and individuals. Although these powers are pretty strong, they are hardly precise and she can't manipulate things with precision like, say, someone with telekinesis. This allows her to not exactly fly, but give herself a boost or slow her descent. While focusing heavily, she can deoxygenate things, including people if she really wanted to. This takes focus and effort though, and is hardly easy. Besides powers, she was also given basic combat training, having a limited knowledge of dodging and using martial arts. Her prestigous education has also instilled in her a knowledge of many subjects, including chemistry and machines. Her primary weakness is lack of oxygen, being useless in water due to the fact that she CANNOT create new air, only use what already exists, making her weaker in elevated enviorments. Gallery Aero Ham Sketch.jpg|Aero, as sketched by Hamclub13. Aerosketch ziegs.png|Aero, as drawn by Ziegs. Aero_Beam_Scy_Request.png|Aero and Beam, as drawn by Scyther. Trivia *Aero is an avid reader of Hawkdick, yet is disgusted by Amatsuchi!. *Aero and her partner Beam were created specifically for the issue, Sr.Wario needing two Misfits to battle Blank and not wanting to screw up an existing character. Aero's role was originally given to Plasma. Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Females Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Victory Category:Zonal Fever Category:World Tournament